


To tylko ty i ja, to tylko my...

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Niall, Cat/Human Hybrids, Harry helps Niall, High School Student Harry Styles, Human Harry, Hurt Niall, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, London, M/M, Minor Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Niall is the Youngest, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Sick Niall, Slow Build Niall Horan/Harry Styles, jak ja nie lubię tagów, niall in trouble, runaway niall
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: I jak zawsze nie mam pojęcia, co napisać w opisie...Niall nie skończył jeszcze nawet siedemnastu lat, a życie już zdążyło go konkretnie sponiewierać.Harry... cóż jest po prostu Harrym. Uczniem, któremu wydaje się, że spędzenie sześciu godzin w szkole, to katorga.Pewnego dnia ich drogi się przetną.





	To tylko ty i ja, to tylko my...

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł na to short story nie należy do mnie. Jest to realizacja prompta z wattpad. 
> 
> \- Niall to kocia hybryda. Chłopak przez wiele lat był zmuszany do pracy. (I wiem, że pewnie większość z was teraz pewnie nieładnie się krzywi). Ale nie ma tu żadnych wielkich bossów mafii ani opisów wykorzystywania seksualnego. Poczytałam troszeczkę o współczesnym niewolnictwie i starałam się nie zrobić z tego głównego wątku, tyko podać ogólny zarys tego, jak wyglądało tam życie Nialla. Oczywiście co nieco pozmieniałam ze względu na to, że Niall w tym ficku ma być hybrydą.  
> A i jeszcze jedno: w tym ficku Horan ma naturalnie blond włosy ;)  
> \- Harry to zwyczajny, może nieco ekscentryczny nastolatek. Zbyt naiwny i wrażliwy jak na otaczającą go rzeczywistość, ale na szczęście ma przy sobie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który pilnuje żeby nie zrobił wielu głupot.
> 
> *Narry to dosyć mało popularny ship, ale jeśli komuś się spodoba, to zachęcam do zostawienia głosu czy komentarza ;)  
> ~Pozdrawiam Noemi!

***

Szczupły nastolatek z potarganymi blond włosami, siedział skulony wśród stert połamanych palet i plastikowych pudeł pod niewielkim zadaszeniem na tyłach nieczynnego zakładu przemysłowego. Z fascynacją obserwował ludzi po drugiej stronie ulicy, jednocześnie pilnując by żaden z nich go nie zauważył. Nauczył się już, że bezpieczniej było pozostać niewidzialnym dla innych. Nie zawsze było mu ciepło i czasami nie udawało mu się znaleźć schronienia na te kilka godzin niespokojnego snu, i musiał zadowolić się drzemaniem na ławkach albo tak jak teraz wślizgnięciem się za górę rupieci. O normalnym posiłku mógł tylko pomarzyć, ale przynajmniej był wolny. A to było najlepsze uczucie jakiego zaznał w życiu. Wolność.

Od prawie pięćdziesięciu lat, prawo zakazywało traktowania hybryd jak zwierzątek domowych czy niewolników, a mimo to wciąż miało miejsce. Oczywiście nie nagminnie, ale wciąż zbyt często. Niall nie pamiętał innego życia. Może już urodził się w jednym z takich miejsc albo został porwany gdy był bardzo mały? Każda z tych odpowiedzi mogła być prawdziwa. Handel żywym towarem wciąż kwitł, a grupy przestępcze czuły się w ostatnich latach niemal bezkarne. Bo tylko niewielki odsetek tych przestępstw udawało się udowodnić, a ofiary wracały do domów. Najczęściej porywano kobiety, dziewczynki i młode hybrydy. Oczywiście statystyki nie oddawały nawet w połowie skali problemu. Jeśli komuś, jakimś cudem udało się uciec, to bardzo rzadko zgłaszał się po pomoc do jakichś instytucji rządowych. Wolał zaszyć się gdzieś do końca życia w obawie, że jego dawni oprawcy go znajdą. 

Wbrew pozorom Niall nie był głupi. Może ledwie udało mu się opanować pisanie i czytanie i to tylko dzięki życzliwości innych przetrzymywanych. Z matematyką było u niego jeszcze gorzej, bo zaczęli ich bardziej pilnować. Uczenie się czegokolwiek nie było dozwolone. Dopóki ktoś nie mógł samodzielnie poradzić sobie chociażby z kupnem jedzenia był bezbronny i łatwo dało się nim kierować. Na szczęście kilka starszych osób było dosyć zdeterminowanych, żeby pomóc mu uwolnić się z tego piekła. Z początku nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu. Bał się, że sobie nie poradzi, bo przecież nie znał innego życia. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy chcieli go przewieść w inne miejsce. Z dala od znajomych mu osób. Jak do tej pory zmuszony był do wykonywania różnych prac: przy zbiorze owoców i warzyw, przez jakiś czas był pomocą domową, a innym razem sprzątał w klubie. Oczywiście nigdy nie otrzymywał za to nic oprócz wyżywienia i czasami jakichś ubrań na miejsce tych zniszczonych. Nie zawsze zatrudniający go ludzie mieli świadomość, czym dokładnie zajmowali się przedstawiciele z jego "firmy". Dlatego stwarzali pozory. Udawali pośredników pomiędzy pracownikami, a potencjalnymi pracodawcami... Niall jakimś cudem zazwyczaj trafiał do tych niezorientowanych i to zapewniało mu nietykalność. Niestety w którymś momencie szczęście go opuściło. W chwili w której podsłuchał gdzie miał trafić, zdecydował o tym, że musi spróbować uciec. Z drobną pomocą Sarach, kobiety która była dla niego trochę, jak starsza siostra wydostał się z zamknięcia i wykorzystując wszelką zdobytą wiedzę starał się przeżyć. Z początku nie było łatwo, ale nawet na moment nie żałował swojej decyzji. Tylko dzięki temu wciąż mógł mieć nadzieję, że jego życie kiedyś będzie lepsze. Gdyby został i z podkulonym ogonem poddał się temu, co dla niego szykowali, to prawdopodobnie już byłoby po nim. Od tamtej pory minęło już niemal pół roku, a on wiąż nie przestał uciekać. 

***

Czasami zastanawiał się jak to byłoby gdyby był w pełni człowiekiem? Może miałby zwyczajną rodzinę, mały dom na przedmieściach i udane życie. Jednak bardziej prawdopodobne było, że wciąż byłby dokładnie w tym samym miejscu w którym się znajdował. Przez ich "dom" przewinęło się mnóstwo ludzi, którym życie dało w kość równie mocno, co jemu... o ile nie bardziej. Utrata bliskich osób, bankructwo, nałóg czy po prostu znalezienie się w złym miejscu o złej porze. Dlatego wiedząc to wszystko już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że to jakim się ktoś urodził nie gwarantuje mu ani szczęścia ani sukcesu. Człowiek czy hybryda. Kobieta, dziecko czy mężczyzna. Niezależnie od tego jaki kolor skóry mieli ani w jakim wieku byli. Każdy z nich był tylko posłuszną marionetką w rękach handlarzy. Wszyscy byli tak samo zranieni i złamani przez życie, że właściwie poddawali się bez walki. 

Jego jasnobrązowe uszy i ogon nie były niczemu winne. Chociaż zdarzały się takie chwilę w których ich nienawidził i oddałby wiele żeby tylko być w pełni człowiekiem. Nie czuł się komfortowo z uwagą jaką przyciągała jego kocia strona. Nie pomagało też to, że nie należał do szpetnych nastolatków. Blond włosy, niebieskie oczy i jasna łatwo rumieniąca się karnacja w pakiecie z kocimi uszami, ogonem... sprawiały, że musiał pilnować się bardziej niż inni. I najwidoczniej jakaś niewidzialna siła nad nim czuwała, bo nie spotkało go nic gorszego niż kilka dosyć wymownych propozycji ze strony innych przetrzymywanych. 

 

***

W zasadzie nie było tak źle jak Harry się tego spodziewał. Tylko sześć godzin w piekle inaczej zwanym szkołą. Jego liceum nie należało do jakichś specjalnie wielkich i nie było w nim aż takiego parcia na bycie popularnym. Całe szczęście, bo wtedy mógłby mieć więcej problemów przez to jaki był. A najprościej można go było opisać jako ekscentrycznego. Z jego koszulami w dziwaczne wzory i czarnymi jeansami tak obcisłymi, że przylegały do jego nóg niczym druga skóra, wyróżniał się na tle innych chłopaków.

Nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel Liam, nazywał go hipsterem. Styles nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać, bo to i tak nic nie dawało. Nie, kiedy jego wygląd i gust muzyczny mówiły o nim wystarczająco wiele, by ktoś mógł wyrobić sobie o nim zdanie. On wiedział, że nie da się go tak łatwo zaszufladkować, że jest kimś więcej. Payne też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę... on tylko lubił się z nim drażnić. Liam wyglądał jak niewinny szczeniaczek, a tak naprawdę daleko mu do takowego było. Czasami wychodziła z niego podła i przebiegła menda, ale Harry i tak nie zamieniłby kumpla na nikogo innego. Ze swoim zbyt naiwnym podejściem do świata potrzebował kogoś, kto czasami powie mu żeby się opamiętał. 

Udało mu się zwolnić się z dwóch ostatnich godzin wf-u. Jako powód podał nieistniejącą kontrole dentystyczną. To był jedyny plus mieszkania samemu, że od czasu do czasu może sobie pozwolić na takie chwile lenistwa. Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku. Nie chciał zawalić ostatniego roku, ani tym bardziej martwić mamy, która za wymarzoną pracą wyprowadziła się do Stanów. On wolał znajomą, deszczową Anglię i przez to stoczył z Anne mały bój, o to by rodzicielka pozwoliła mu skończyć tutaj szkołę. Takim oto sposobem miał trzypokojowy apartament tylko dla siebie, a na weekendy od czasu do czasu przyjeżdżała do niego siostra, która na co dzień studiowała w innym mieście.

Przyspieszył kroku, gdy zaczęło kropić. Bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciał zmoknąć. Znowu. Zrobił coś czego zazwyczaj nie robił. Skręcił w boczną uliczkę z domami jednorodzinnymi, bo przemykając wąskimi ścieżkami pomiędzy ogrodzeniami posesji mógł o wiele szybciej dotrzeć do bloku w którym mieszkał. Wiedział, że kilku osobom niezbyt podobało się takie wałęsanie się w okolicach ich domów, bo już raz został pogoniony stamtąd przez patrol policji. Na szczęście nawet go nie spisali, tylko udzielili mu upomnienia. Aż prychnął pod nosem na tamto wspomnienie. Niektórym przydałaby się wizyta u specjalisty albo co najmniej porządny kopniak w cztery litery... tak żeby spadli z tych swoich stołków pomiędzy innych śmiertelników. Przecież to nie tak, że choćby czubkiem buta deptał po ich trawnikach, ani nie zaglądał im do okien.

Już prawie wyszedł z tego labiryntu krętych ścieżek, gdy usłyszał jakiś hałas spod nieczynnej restauracji. Normalnie nie myślałby nawet o wściubianiu nosa w nieswoje sprawy, ale ten lokal był jego sekretnym marzeniem i wciąż liczył na to, że jakimś cudem uda mu się odkupić go od właścicielki zanim całkowicie zniszczeje. Bardzo powoli i ostrożnie podszedł do tylnych drzwi i rozejrzał się po niewielkim tarasie. Następnie ruszył w stronę wiaty pod którą ustawione były kosze na śmieci, których z całą pewnością od dawna nie wyprzątano, bo zawartość wysypywała się na zewnątrz. Oprócz tego w kącie stał zniszczony grill i połamane meble ogrodowe. Nic szczególnego... może to tylko wiatr albo bezpański pies?

Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, ale wtedy to usłyszał. Kichnięcie. Przystanął i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Szmer za jednym z pojemników na śmieci i kolejne kichnięcia. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, bo ktokolwiek to był raczej nie chciał zostać zauważony. Ale co jeśli potrzebował pomocy? Harry nie umiał tak po prostu odejść i nie sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Westchnął pod nosem, w myślach przeklinając swoją wrażliwość, która już nie raz przysporzyła mu kłopotów.

Krok za krokiem szedł w stronę skąd dobiegało ciche pociąganie nosem. Gdy wreszcie dostrzegł skuloną postać wciśniętą pomiędzy kosze i próbującą zasłaniać się kawałkiem starej wykładziny przed jego spojrzeniem, miał ochotę podbiec i wyciągnąć tego kogoś stamtąd. Wiedział jednak, że najprawdopodobniej wystraszyłby go na śmierć.

\- Um... wszystko dobrze? - zapytał przykucając w odległości jakichś trzech metrów. Odczekał minutę, a kiedy nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi przysunął się bliżej. - Wiesz w sensie... nic ci nie jest? Żadnych złamań, urazów?

\- Nie - cicha prawie niesłyszalna odpowiedź, a zaraz po niej seria kaszlnięć.

\- Jesteś chora? - zapytał i spróbował ponownie dojrzeć coś więcej niż tylko podniszczone trampki i nogawki szarych dresów.

\- Idź so-sobie

\- Nie, jeśli nie pozwolisz mi zobaczyć jak bardzo przeziębiona jesteś. - oznajmił cicho, ale stanowczo. Nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia z bezdomnymi, ale coś nie pozwalało mu od tak odwrócić się i iść do mieszkania. Jego sumienie by go wykończyło, gdyby sam siedział w cieple popijając herbatę, a ta nieznana mu osóbka tkwiłaby na dworze w taki ziąb. 

\- Mogłabyś wyjść? - mruknął niepewnie - Jestem tylko osiemnastolatkiem i naprawdę nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić ani dzwonić gdziekolwiek...

\- Nie jestem dziewczyną! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi wkurzone syknięcie

\- Umm... przepraszam? - jąkał się. - Nie chciałem cię urazić.

\- Masz może wodę? - zapytał chłopak, niepewnie wychylając głowę zza prowizorycznej osłony.

\- Mam, ale nie sadzę, że picie zimnej wody to dobry pomysł przy twoim przeziębieniu. - mruknął, ale i tak wyciągnął z plecaka na wpół wypitą butelkę i postawił ją na metr przed sobą. - Jestem Harry.

Chłopak dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego z wyraźnym wahaniem, ale w końcu zaczął podnosić się ze swojego miejsca. Jęknął kilka razy, bo kryjówka najprawdopodobniej nie była zbyt wygodna i długotrwałe skulenie się w niej nie było wygodne. Styles uważnie obserwował każdy jego nawet najdrobniejszy ruch. Jednak dopiero, gdy chłopak przykucnął na przeciwko niego, zgarniając czekający na niego napój, dostrzegł jego kocie uszy. Może to dlatego, że blondyn starał się je ukryć. Uszka ciasno przylegały do jego głowy, częściowo chowając się pod włosami.

\- Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć jak długo jesteś chory? - zapytał, widząc jego szklące oczy i spierzchnięte od gorączki usta

\- Nic mi nie będzie - kichnięcie - To nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz, kiedy złapałem katar. - Kaszel. Mokry i nieprzyjemny. Jeden z takich po którym aż boli coś człowieka w środku. Harry aż się wzdrygnął.

\- Coś mi się wydaję, że to o wiele więcej niż katar. - zdążył to powiedzieć, a chłopak zwymiotował mu pod nogi wypitą chwilę wcześniej wodę. - Zdecydowanie. Bardziej wygląda mi to na grypę...

\- Jestem hybrydą - oznajmił nieznajomy

\- No i co z tego?

\- My nie chorujemy na wszystkie ludzkie choroby...

\- To w takim razie masz zapalenie płuc... jeszcze lepiej. - sapnął - Wiem, że pewnie nie będziesz chciał, ale mieszkam niecałe dziesięć minut drogi stąd. Sam i mógłbyś...

\- Nie.

\- Ale... - zaczął, a następnie zawiesił się na kilka sekund - Jak masz na imię?

\- Niall. - sapnął wyraźnie zmęczonym głosem - Naprawdę nie musisz się przejmować

\- A więc Niall... sądząc po twoim wyglądzie jesteś chory już kilka dni, a bycie poza domem w taką pogodę szybciej zaprowadzi cię na cmentarz niż wyleczy.

\- Nie chce pomocy. - powiedział twardo - Nie, gdy wiem, że nie jest za darmo. - Harry na chwilę zgłupiał, bo czy on coś wspominał o jakiejś zapłacie?

Nie zdążył jednak nic na to odpowiedzieć, bo Niall zaczął ponownie wymiotować. Problem w tym, że nie bardzo miał już czym z trudem łapał hausty powietrza. Gdy torsje ustały, rozejrzał się jeszcze dookoła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i zemdlał. Harry jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim osiemnastoletnim życiu nie był tak przerażony.


End file.
